The Voyage
by LittleMissYorkie
Summary: It's the original story to a point I've re-written it so hopefully it's better than the first attempt. Tabitha Kingsley is the heir to the wealthy Kingsley estate on her way to America to see her aunt. But can she survive disaster and save her loves too


**The Voyage**

****I decided that my first go at this wasn't that good so I re-wrote it. I'll be re-writing some of my other stories too. R&R please!

* * *

><p>Tabitha looked around the enormous deck in awe. This ship was HUUUGGEEE! It could easily fit the entire Kingsley Estate inside it . Twice!<p>

"Wow!" She breathed almost skipping along the 1st class promenade like a care free child. Her deep, brown eyes flicked everywhere from the Millionaire's Suit Promenade to the gigantic funnels atop the majestic ocean liner.

"Tabitha, please dear, act your age not your shoe size!" Morose urged her daughter. Tabitha stopped immediately in her tracks. "Will you NEVER grow up Snowy darling?"

She turned on her heel to face her mother, making her dress twirl around her. She smiled a contented smile.

"Mother, when and ONLY when, the situation requires me to act like an adult and not like a child, is when I shall grow up. Until then you must let me live how I want to live. I will not be bound by social idealism or what 'proper' women should act like. Britain is a free country Mother, besides I'm eight-teen, I have never listened to a word etiquette teachers have taught me and I have at least 2 or 3 more years to make it to wife standards!" the girl grinned at her exasperated mother. Morose smiled at her daughter.

"At least THIS one doesn't cause scandals." she said to herself. "Why don't you go and take Mrs Beckett for a stroll around the ship dear, while I sort out the cabin?"

Tabitha's eyes lit up with a gleam mischievous excitement.

"Alright Mother." The young woman turned to the sweet little old lady next to her, "Shall we go for a short walk along the promenade Mrs Beckett?"

"Oooo that would be lovely dearie!" the little old lady smiled.

"DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE AND DON'T LOSE YOUR HAT!" Morose called to her daughter's back.

"I won't!"

The young woman linked her right arm with Mrs Beckett's left and wandered down the promenade. A light breeze drifted along the deck, though light it was strong enough to blow Tabitha's straw hat off.

"Ah! My hat!" Tabitha gasped. She immediately let go of Mrs Beckett's arm and chased her hat down the promenade until it came to a stop at some one's feet. Slowly stopping, Tabitha saw whose feet it had landed at. It was one of the Titanic's crew. His eyes were big and brown, with a small glint of mischief hidden inside and his hair was also brown only a little fairer and closely cropped to his head as the regulations stated. Bemused, the lad picked up the raggedy old straw hat and strolled over to Tabitha as she continued to contemplate the lad.

"I think this is yours Miss." the young lad smiled nonchalantly at the young beauty.

"Oh, thank you, Mother would have my head if I'd lost it." Tabitha smiled, an embarrassed blush creeping over the bridge of her button-nose, covering her freckles almost completely. The lad chuckled.

"Well, we can't let that happen can we Miss." He grinned, comfortingly.

"Thank-you Mister..."

"Fleet, Miss. Frederick Fleet. I'm a look-out." Fleet replied. Tabitha smiled up at him.

"Again, thank-you Mister Fleet."

"Call me Fred if you like Miss." Fred told her handing her, her straw hat back.

"Alright," Mamie began, "But if I can call you Fred, you can call me Tabitha…or whatever suits you." Tabitha grinned at him.

Fleet was about to open his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by another voice.

"Oi Fred! What are you doing here fannying around, we got to get to our post! That posh lot will die if they…see…us…Oops" The other voice trailed off. Another lad around the same age as Fleet, appeared by his side. "Ermm... How'd you do Miss." The lad smiled, awkwardly at her.

"This is Miss Tabitha." Fred informed Reg through gritted teeth, clapping him hard on the back. "Miss, this is my mate Reginald Lee or Reg for short. We have shifts together."

"What? Tabitha? As in Lady Tabitha Kingsley, heir to the Kingsley estate, sister to the most scandalous woman in the 20th century? Never!" Reg babbled.

"My reputation precedes me!" Tabitha jokingly gasped, ignoring the comment.

"Umm... Mi..." Fleet began. He was interrupted again.

"Boys! You two should be getting to the crow's nest, it's almost time for your shift!" A voice boomed from behind them.

"Yes sir." the two chimed. Tipping their hats to Mamie and Mrs Beckett, the two stalked off as the officer approached.

"I'm ever so sorry about the ladies, but ahh methinks you'll want to watch out for those two. I don't know what it is with look outs, they must be chronic loons. I remember the good old days when they used to just shout things to people, like "Iced Ink" or "Hoof Hearted"." The officer chuckled.

"Charles Lighthollar, ladies at your service."

"Oh they don't seem that bad." Tabitha admitted.

Lighthollar just laughed. "Don't worry about it miss. If they try anything funny they'll get off their shift deaf."


End file.
